


Could It Be Magic?

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Blow Jobs, Christmas, M/M, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just like typical Zayn is, he says, “They do look quite good together.” Because despite being unofficially named the sexiest man in the universe by Louis and Niall and agreed by Josh, Zayn has a pretty low self-esteem when it comes to people that he genuinely likes. He thinks he’ll never be a good match for them because apparently <i> they deserve much better </i> with Louis replying with <i> but you are better! </i></p><p>(Or the one where Harry comes back from America, the Horan's pretty much own the whole town, Niall loves the "Bubble Man", Liam is a cheating bastard and Zayn and Louis should really ask first before they make assumptions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just a big fan of those "(or the one where...)" kinds of summaries so i intend to want to make them be in my fics too and oh, this is a sorta christmas fic and its eight minutes until christmas is over here and i would just like to say how i love you guys so much like i actually thought i'd be shit at this but with every comment i get it makes me not want to give up on writing.
> 
> so happy holidays and i reallyyyyy hope you'll do justice on this one.
> 
> title from the barry manilow song (he is a sort of a big impact in this fic idk why i just thought of him when i was writing some scenes here)

Louis stands patiently in front of the counter as he reads his book. Business in the bakery is slow today. With it being Sunday and seven thirty in the morning, everyone’s pretty much asleep as of now. Save for the kind old ladies walking in to take a break from their brisk walks to buy some bread for breakfast.

“Good morning peasants!” Zayn shouts as he walks inside the bakery, earning a groan and an eye roll from Louis.

“This isn’t the 1800s, Zayn.” Louis says before looking down back at his book.

“Ooh,” Zayn coos, placing his hands on the counter and leaning across to Louis, “someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Louis looks at him through his lashes before he sighs and places his book down and crosses his arms, a smirk slowly making its way to his face, “Well, why wouldn’t I be? With waking up on precious Liam on top of me, I can’t help but feel grouchy.” With that, Zayn groans and flips him off as he trudges towards the kitchen and slams the swinging door.

Seconds pass and Niall walks out of the kitchen and chuckles at Louis, “Liam sex jokes again?”

Louis shrugs, “He was being cheery and fun. I couldn’t have that on seven thirty in the bloody morning.” He reasoned out, earning a playful eye roll from the other boy. “Don’t you have some dough to shape in to hearts or penises or what?”

Niall grunts and runs a hand through his hair, “I can’t even believe you let that woman have us make that penis cake for her sister’s bachelorette party. I feel weird, okay? I feel _violated_!”

“Save the complaining for Joshua, alright? Now, run along back, Horan. We don’t have all day.” Louis says as he props himself on his elbow and waves at Niall to go back.

Niall rolls his eyes, “I’ve been here since six forty five and the coffee shop is open, I need a drink.” He pushes the door separating the inside of the counter to the outside and as his hand stays on the door handle, he looks back at Louis, “Need anything?”

Louis smiles, “Just tell Josh I had fun last night with him and Liam.”

Niall chuckles, “That isn’t going to work on me, Lou.” He pushes the door open but not before shouting a, “I was at the pub with him last night so that’s close to none!” then crosses the street towards the quaint coffee shop.

Zayn walks out of the kitchen, looking shell shocked, “Why is there a penis cake in the kitchen?”

Louis grins and simply says, “Bachelorette party.” as if that’s the answer to all the many questions running through Zayn’s head.

And apparently it is as Zayn nods, “Oh, alright. I’ll just,” he stands next to Louis, “stay here.”

“Liam –”

And Zayn growls, “I’m going to stay with the penis cake then.” And he goes back to the kitchen, leaving Louis alone at peace with his book, just like he intended to.

“Liam sex jokes,” he says to himself, “works every damn time.”

The little bell above the door rings and Louis’ ‘too busy’ opening his book to look up at the customer picking up a tray they have beside the door and going through the breads to get for themselves. And as the customer places the tray filled with two baguettes of garlic bread and a container of Spanish sardine spread does Louis look up at the same time saying, “Whoever you’re kissing mate is not going to be a lucky one.” And is met with the greenest eyes ever and a full hair of curls and holy shit, are those dimples? “On second thought…” he trails off, staring at the tall boy with curls and dimples as if he just saw his idol, David Beckham, naked.

“On second thought what?” curls and dimples says and oh yeah, Louis’ going to need some therapy because his voice is causing some things to happen, preferably in his lower regions.

“That’d be… three quid, please.” Louis whispers.

“Okay.” the boy whispers back, dimples showing again as he grins at Louis, and pulls out his wallet. Louis doesn’t know how the fuck he managed to stare at the boy and bag his items at the same time but he finds himself handing the boy the paper bag with the bakery’s logo on it. “Thanks, uh,” he looks down at Louis’ chest to his name tag and grins, “Lewis.” And fuck, Louis hates it when people call him ‘Lewis’ but this boy, well, he can be exempted, if he shows his dimples again. The boy walks towards the door and before he leaves, gives Louis one last smile, with dimples, and yeah, Louis’ going to have the fix that tent forming on his trousers later.

Zayn walks out of the kitchen, flour on his hair and hands and just as he’s about to ask about Louis’ dazed expression, he looks down and shouts, “Louis, you’ve got a boner!” in the empty bakery.

And Louis doesn’t have time for Liam sex jokes or to whack Zayn with a baguette because his mind is clouded with green eyes, curls and dimples.

*

A week passes by and no sign of dimple boy, who Zayn and Niall eventually find out about after prodding Louis on why’d he get a hard on in the bakery, and Louis’ isn’t feeling like his usual banter self. The Liam sex jokes, Zayn thanks, and occasional Josh sex jokes, Niall thanks silently, are long gone and he usually busies himself reading the book he should’ve finished days ago but his mind is hazy because of the tall boy who called him ‘Lewis’.

The little bell rings and just like every day, ever since the boy came, does Louis look up hastily from his book to see who it is and sighs, not seeing anyone but Zayn enter the bakery, who’s grumbling and mumbling profanities under his breath, “What’s wrong, lover boy?”

Zayn pushes the little door separating their counter from the outside of it and sits on the counter, eyebrows this furrowed and bottom lip jutting out, “Some prick is flirting with Liam at the music store.”

You see, ever since Zayn and Louis moved in to the little town of Carrington, they’ve met a lot of people. That includes Niall, whose family owns the bakery and the pub two streets down from here, and Liam, who works at the music store-slash-comic book store from across the street beside the coffee shop where Josh works at.

And ever since then, has Zayn been pining over Liam, from the moment he and Louis walked in Liam’s store to find the new JT album and saw Liam reading a Batman comic behind the counter as the songs from the new JT album boom through the store.

But as typical Zayn is, he’s shy when it comes to people he’s crushing on so all he did during that time was grab a Barry Manilow album and blurt out, “I love his song Mandy” as Liam rings his CD, causing the boy to chuckle and causing Zayn’s knees to weaken and he drags Louis out of the store and then muttering, “I didn’t even get his damn name.” when they start walking back to their rented flat.

“It’s Liam.” Is what Louis says.

“What?” Zayn asks, looking over at Louis.

“While you were too busy ogling him and sharing your hidden love for Barry Manilow, I had the initiative to check and his name is Liam Payne.” Louis says and he walks faster, smiling in satisfaction, seeing Zayn stop in his steps and his jaw dropping.

And that night, Louis gives up on watching some show on TV, to go to Zayn’s room and watch him paint the boy with the brown eyes, whose got crinkles on the side when he smiles or laughs, and bushy eyebrows and full pink lips as Barry’s croons Could It Be Magic in the background.

And ever since then, Louis would always go to Liam’s store, sometimes by himself and occasionally with Zayn, and chat with Liam, slowly forming a friendship and despite Zayn’s shyness, he’s suddenly grown to Liam and accepting the fact that they might as well just be friends forever. But that doesn’t stop him from getting from time to time.

Just like now.

“Oh come on, you know how Liam is,” Louis says as he gently pushes Zayn off the counter before tapping the ‘no sitting on the counter’ sign he just sat on, “he’s friendly with everyone.”

“Yeah, but the guy was flirting with him!” Louis’ ears perk up at the information.

“How’s Liam taking it?” Louis asks, a grin slowly forming on his face.

Louis is a good friend, great even, he is but seeing Zayn all riled up when people flirt with Liam, especially boys, gets him in this state where you want to be scared of him but he’s just so cute that you want to annoy him more to get that look on his face stay like that forever instead of trying to make it go away because he’s sad.

“As usual,” Zayn rolls his eyes, “he’s chatting up the lad and giggling at every word the prick is saying.”

“Zayn, baby,” Louis coos, stroking Zayn’s unshaven face, “you have to understand how Liam is. He’s nice to everyone. Of course he doesn’t want to upset some lad, who may or may not be flirting with him.”

And just like typical Zayn is, he says, “They do look quite good together.” Because despite being unofficially named the sexiest man in the universe by Louis and Niall and agreed by Josh, Zayn has a pretty low self-esteem when it comes to people that he genuinely likes. He thinks he’ll never be a good match for them because apparently _they deserve much better_ with Louis replying with _but you are better!_

“That’s bullshit, Malik, and you know it. Now,” he climbs over the counter and walks towards the door, “I’m going to check what that boy looks like and I’m for sure, you will _always_ be lovelier than him.” and he speed walks towards the store and flings the door open and shouts, “Liammmm!” to get the boy’s attention and then stops in his tracks when he sees the boy from the bakery last week, turning to look at him, stopping mid-laugh with Liam.

“Lewis?”

And Louis shuts the door and speed walks back to the bakery and closes the door behind and looks at an expectant Zayn and blurts out, “The lady’s going to pick up the nipple cupcakes with the penis cake later this afternoon.”

That’s enough confirmation for Zayn to whine and stomp his feet in protest, “I knew he’s lovelier than me!”

“No, no,” Louis says and climbs over the counter again and wraps his arms around Zayn, rubbing his back, “no, Zayn, you’re still the sexiest man in the universe.” And Louis gulps, feeling as if lies are spewing out of his mouth as he says this.

“You’re lying! You gulp when you lie!” Zayn cries out but doesn’t let go of Louis but clutches on his shirt instead. “He’s cute with tall physique and his curls and I saw dimples and –” he stops, letting go of Louis and furrows his eyebrows, “he reminds me of the guy who told me about last week.”

“Um…”

“Is he the guy Louis?” And Louis slowly nods. Silence fills between them before Zayn whispers, “Am I still the sexiest man in the universe then?” That causes a smile to creep on Louis’ face before he nods slowly again.

*

So, the boy isn’t just some random customer flirting with Liam. His name is Harry and Liam’s known him for quite some time and he just came back from America and is enrolling in the University all the boys are studying in. Louis and Zayn don’t know their status yet whether they’re friends, lovers or friends with benefits and knowing Zayn, he’d be too chicken to ask and Louis, knowing Zayn would kill him if he asked remains as curious as Zayn is.

They all met him when Niall invites Liam, Josh and of course, Louis and Zayn, to their pub because it’s his cousin Mandy’s, this causes Louis to nudge Zayn and Zayn to roll his eyes, birthday.

Zayn sits on his stool, grumbling, as Mandy’s boyfriend and brother do their rendition of Mandy on the karaoke machine, and Louis continues to nudge Zayn and whisper, “Remember?”

At around an hour after the party starts do Liam walks in and he’s not alone. With him trailing behind is the boy with the curls, shaking hands with Niall as he leads them to the counter, where Louis, Zayn and Josh, who just came back from the bathroom, are.

“Liam and Harry are here.” Niall announces and walks off to assist his uncle with the drinks.

“Hazza!” Josh exclaims, engulfing Harry in to a hug, causing the dimples to appear as he smiles and hugs Josh back then Josh pulls away from him and go to sit on stool again.

“Louis, Zayn,” Liam says and pats Harry on the shoulder, “this is Harry. He just came back from America and is enrolling in University this fall.”

“I knew it wasn’t pronounced as ‘Lewis’,” Harry smirks, causing Liam and Josh to look at both of them in confusion, “we’ve met before. I bought some bread from him last week.” He wags his finger, that is one long finger it’d be great to prod it in his hole – no stop right there, and grins, “You should’ve corrected me, mate.”

Louis shrugs, trying to act carelessly but feels like he fails, “It happens.”

Silence falls over all then after that but before Louis can even get the chance to scream how beautiful Harry is and for Zayn to break his resolve and just punch Liam before kissing him, “So, what course?” is what Josh asks.

“I study Law.” And Louis curses whatever God made this boy like this because he feels a tent forming in his jeans, imagining himself ravishing this boy after he undresses him from his suit and – no, he might be Liam’s boyfriend so no thinking of that shit.

“I’m going to need another drink, excuse me,” Zayn says and hops off his stool and walks towards the tray of beer on the table and gets one. He passes one to Louis, figuring he followed along. “He studies Law!” he exasperates, taking a huge gulp of the beer. “He’s perfect!”

“I know.” Louis agrees and pats Zayn’s shoulder, “Don’t be so pessimistic, Zaynie. He might just be Liam’s friend.”

“With benefits,” Zayn says and then pouts, “Who wouldn’t want to shag that boy? If I wasn’t so head over heels with Liam fucking Payne, I would want to shag him.”

“Hey, finders keepers,” Louis says and both of them know they weren’t talking about Liam now, “just stop thinking about it for a second, yeah? Let’s have some fun. It’s Miranda’s birthday.”

“Mandy.” Zayn corrects him.

“Whatever.” Louis says, “Free beer, let’s go get wasted. That’s what the plan here was.”

And they do. Getting two extra beers for themselves and then after that, drinking some tequila and gin and every other drink the Horan’s got in their pub.

*

The world hates him, Louis thinks. The sun is peeking out through the window and it would’ve been a nice thing to wake up to but he’s hangover and he sleeps facing the window and it’s all too much.

He rolls over and stretches his limbs because that’s how he is but hearing a groan from beside him ruins those plans and he slowly opens his eyes and isn’t met with Zayn’s raven hair, like it usually happens when they’re both drunk and too lazy to go to their own beds, but it’s a full mess of curls and the eyes slowly open and he’s met with green instead of hazel and the first thing Louis does after that is sit up, groaning at the throbbing in his head and pushes the comforters of him and sighs in relief, seeing himself clothed on the waist down.

“Why am I shirtless?” Louis shouts then releases a groan, realizing that wasn’t a good idea with the throbbing ceasing on his head.

“You puked on your shirt last night.” Harry says and oh, so _that_ is what he sounds like in the morning.

Harry’s voice rings in through his head, the rasp and the lowness of it and when he realizes what he just said, he nods, “Oh, right.” even though he doesn’t remember a thing that happened last night. “Where’s Zayn?”

Harry gets off the bed and _oh_ he’s only wearing boxers – tight, black boxers to be exact and walks to the bathroom and that’s when Louis realizes he’s not in his flat. He must be in Harry’s then. Harry comes back with a container of aspirin and a glass filled with tap water and hands it to Louis, who takes it gratefully, “In Liam’s room.”

Liam’s room, wait. “You two live together?”

“Of course we do.” Harry says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh.”

“Are you alright though?” Louis nods as he places the glass on the nightstand, “Do you want breakfast now?” Louis nods again, “Pancakes?” Louis nods again and both of them get off his bed and walk outside of his room and Louis’ never been to Liam’s flat before so he doesn’t know what it looks like. All he knows is that Liam’s building is on this one side of town where all the posh stores are at and Louis wonders why Liam works at a dirty and old music-slash-comic book store. So, finding out Liam’s, and Harry’s now, flat is the posh, spacious and of course, clean studio type one.

Louis follows Harry in to the kitchen and sits on the stool as he watches him take out a pan and some ingredients and he’s making pancakes, it’s a simple task, but Louis still watches him awe as he hums to himself as he pours the mix in to the pan.

Soon afterwards, Zayn walks in, looking sheepish and reserved, with Liam following behind, looking normal and as if the sun shone out of his ass, and hops on the counter. Louis nudges Zayn, who whips his head to look at him then sighs in relief, realizing it’s only Louis, “Are you okay, Zayn?”

Zayn nods, “Um… yeah, just got shocked on what I woke up to this morning.” He whispers to Louis as he sits on the other side of him.

“Chocolate chips?” Harry asks to Liam.

Liam nods, “Make them four, two for me and two for Zayn.” He looks at Zayn, “You like chocolate chip pancakes right?”

Zayn nods, offering him a small smile, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

And Harry makes them. Afterwards, he places a plate of plain pancakes in front of Louis and himself, chocolate syrup and whip cream in between, and Louis curses himself for even thinking dirty thoughts about this, and places a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Liam and Zayn and all four of them eat in silence.

“So, Harry,” Zayn says, the silence too tense and uncomfortable for his liking, and he thinks he’s the only one thinking that but seeing the tense form on Louis’ shoulders says otherwise, “how was America?”

“It was good.” Harry says, “Normal three years of my life.”

So, that’s why Louis and Zayn aren’t familiar with him. They’ve moved to Carrington two years ago and no one’s ever mentioned a Harry before. Well, Liam might’ve or maybe Niall and maybe even Josh.

“—got bullied a lot for my height and accent, though.” Is the information Louis hears at the end when he snaps out of his ongoing mental debate with himself on if Harry may or may not have been mentioned before.

“What?” Is what he responds.

Harry nods, “Yeah, I can’t believe it myself. Like, I thought Americans are cool and are impressed with our accents. Apparently the people at my school aren’t. I’ve got people holding up tea cups whenever I pass by and they’d use that lame ‘how’s the weather up there?’ thing.”

“Oh, Haz,” Liam says, frowning at the fact and holds his hand in comfort from across the table, “I’m so sorry. You should’ve told me that when we Skyped.”

And _oh_ , Louis looks over at Zayn and sees his pinched expression as he tries to eat his pancakes. So, it’s a long distance thing then and three years later, it still works. Louis bets they had sex on the couch when Harry came back after three years of cyber sex on Skype. Oh God, gross.

“I didn’t want to upset you, Li. You know how you can get.” Harry says, rolling his eyes playfully, “You’d be in America punching those people once I told you.”

Louis can definitely hear the whine of desperation and despair echoing in Zayn’s head right about now.

“Lou and I have to head out now.” Zayn says, dropping his fork on the plate, causing a clinking sound that echoes through their massive, than Zayn’s and Louis’ bedroom combined, kitchen. “We’ve got a shift at the bakery right now. We don’t want Mister Niall to keep waiting.”

“Oh, right, you guys were passed out last night,” Harry says, snapping his fingers as if remembering something, “Mr. Horan told me to tell you guys that the shop is closed today since he’s assuming you guys are too hung over to be working.” And the look on his face just screams _isn’t that the best news ever?_ And it would’ve been, if they weren’t in this predicament right now.

“You guys want to watch a movie?” Liam asks then looks down at Louis, suddenly realizing he’s got no shirt on, “Oh, right, you guys might need a shower. There are some clean clothes in my drawer, Lou and Zayn; we look like we’re the same size.”

And there goes Louis and Zayn’s plan on excusing themselves to get ready at their flat and never, ever coming back.

*

Louis won’t admit it, but the afternoon spent with Liam and Harry, along with Zayn, was quite nice. They went to lounge on the sofa, which Louis is still betting they had sex on, while having a movie marathon and ordering take out and pizza.

As Iron Man finishes, Liam magically fishes out Batman from under his seat, causing Harry and Louis to groan. “Oh, come on, this is _the_ best Batman movie ever.”

Harry whines, “Liam, we’ve watched that a bunch of times! Can we watch something else?”

Liam’s gaze flicks over at Zayn and points at him, “Zayn looks like he wants to watch Batman.”

And Harry and Louis look at him and sure enough, Zayn is trying to mask his excitement with a poker face and a shrug and, “Watch whatever you like, man.”

“Oh, come on, Zaynie.” Louis coos, “You know you want to watch Batman.”

“Not if it gets you two whining every second.” Zayn bursts, throwing his hands up in exasperation and turns to look at Liam while pointing an accusing finger at Louis, “All he ever did when we were watching The Dark Knight Rises was him asking where the heck Joseph-Gordon Levitt was.” He huffs, and this emits a laugh from Liam and Zayn groans internally, seeing the crinkles besides his eyes again and yeah, he’s going to have to fix that hard-on he’s trying to discreetly cover up now.

“Same thing with Harry only we were watching Captain America, via Skype, and he kept on talking about how hot Chris Evans is or as he likes to call him _Christ_ Evans.”

“Smart boy, you are.” Louis compliments.

Harry shrugs, “It was well thought out.” He then changes the subject by asking, “Now, can we watch something else?” he pouts at Liam, making his eyes bigger and his bottom lip quiver.

Liam rolls his eyes, “The puppy dog look is my trademark, Haz. Other puppy dog looks don’t work on me.”

“Three years in America and it _still_ doesn’t work.” Harry mutters and slumping against his seat, crossing his arms like a child.

“I think it worked on Lou, though.” Zayn says, smirking.

“It did?” Harry’s ears perk at the information.

Louis glares at Zayn before he shakes his head, “No, it didn’t. He’s lying.”

“Do it again.” Liam suggests.

“Do it again and I’ll whack you with this reindeer statue.” Louis says, grabbing the reindeer statue off the coffee table.

And Harry doesn’t do it again but not before he gives Louis a subtle wink before suggesting Liam that he wants to watch Valentine’s Day because _Taylor’s so hot in it, mate_ and Louis asks _you have a crush on Taylor Swift?_ and Harry chuckles and snorts _Nah, mate, I’m talking about Lautner._

*

“Thank you,” Niall tells the lady as the men she brought with him carefully carry the tall box and three boxes out of the store, “and come again!” once the lady walks out with the men, Niall grumbles, “Don’t ever. Please.”

The door swings open and Louis walks in, watching the men walk towards the pick-up truck they brought with them, “Was that the woman who ordered the penis cake and nipple cupcakes?”

Niall rolls his eyes, “Yes and God, those men are scary.” He sighs in relief, “I’m just happy there are no penis-shaped cakes and nipple cupcakes in our kitchen anymore. The other day, me Dad walked in the shop to check what’s up then he screamed bloody murder when he saw them and I told him about Mrs. Mire’s daughter’s Genevieve’s bachelorette party and he understood, mate, he did but I bet he’s traumatized now and won’t ever come back in the shop for quite some time.”

“If I didn’t work in this shop, I’d do the same thing.” Louis says as he pushes pass the small door and stands besides Niall.

“Oh, please, you’re the one who shaped the dick and you were having a lot of fun with it.” Niall says, rolling his eyes as he pushes Louis playfully, making him a bit off balance before he grips on the counter to gain his balance back.

The little bell in the door’s shop’s chime and in walks Harry, dimples showing, and greets, “Good morning.” He jabs his thumb towards the door and furrows his eyebrows, “Did I just see a woman and some men come out of your shop with a box with a penis-shaped cake inside?”

“You know,” Louis starts, ignoring Harry’s question, “we should put up a sign in front of the shop that says that we also make complimentary penis cakes and nipples cupcakes. It’d be a big hit.”

“I’d buy a ton.” Harry says.

“You see?” Louis gestures to Harry, “We have a customer.”

Niall rolls his eyes at Louis then gives Harry a smile, “What brings you here, Harry?”

Harry shrugs, “Li and I ran out of baguettes and I was hoping if you have a job offering?”

Niall sighs, “Sorry mate. I’ve already got two idiots working the shop.”

“Excuse you,” Louis argues, “I’m right here.”

“I know.” Niall says then turns to Harry again, “If you want, I can tell Dad to give you a job at the pub, sound good for you?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, yeah, sure. My classes start from the morning to the afternoons, anyway.”

“Perfect.” Niall grins, “I’m going to ring me Dad and you can start your shift tomorrow night.”

“Thanks Niall.” Harry says then walks towards the baguettes and takes two of them and brings them to the counter and Louis rings them again, avoiding eye contact and after that, Harry leaves.

“Aren’t there like two of you working at the pub already?” Louis asks Niall.

Niall nods, “Yeah, and none of them is you so it’s alright.” Louis raises his eyebrow in mock offense and confusion to which Niall sighs at, “Lou, if Haz works here, he’ll only be a distraction to you.” Louis tries to protest but Niall holds his hand up, “No, Louis, I saw the way you were ogling him. I know how you can get.”

Louis pouts, knowing he’s right, “Fine.”

*

Louis Tomlinson officially hates Niall Horan.

Well, not really. Because it’s _impossible_ to hate Niall and Louis pretty much owes him a lot. Like his job, per say, and finding a good flat for him and Zayn to live in when the two boys were just moving in to Carrington years ago.

You know, what Louis hates though? Is the fact that Niall forgot to mention the names of Harry’s coworkers at his shift at the pub besides Niall.

Louis sits on his booth with Zayn, waiting for Liam, and Niall and Harry to eventually come and have a couple of drinks with them and Louis glares at how Harry’s smiling while he serves the people drinks but not because out of politeness. No, it’s because of his coworker, Nick Grimshaw, flirting with him every chance the bloke gets.

“You okay there, mate?” Zayn asks as he takes a sip of his beer.

Louis turns to look at him and nods, “I’m fine.” He points at the phone resting on Zayn’s hand, “Has Liam replied to your messages yet?”

Zayn looks down at his phone and nods, “Uh, yeah. He said he’s going to be here in a few minutes. He has to close the shop and all and he’s going to get a few things.”

Louis nods again and they both fall in comfortable silence.

This is what Zayn and Louis love about being friends with another. When Louis’ in some crazy mood where he manages to be quiet and just enjoy the silence, Zayn wouldn’t question it and since it’s in Zayn’s nature to be quiet as well, they fall in to silence where it’s just all comfortable and the only thing causing noise are the thoughts jumbling inside their heads.

Louis looks around the pub, seeing the gold, green, silver and red streamers hanging up the walls and wrapped around the poles holding up the walls as well as the counter, the wreath hanging outside the door of the pub and the Christmas songs playing in the background – preferably Michael Bublé’s Christmas album – courtesy of Niall, of course.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I had to get something off the inventory.” Liam greets as he takes a seat beside Zayn. Louis nods and waves him off, focusing his gaze on Harry as he continues to work alongside Nick and Niall, trying to look discreet for both Harry and Liam and looking around some other parts beside Harry as if to look like he’s finding something or someone.

“It’s alright, Li.” Zayn says with a smile.

Liam smiles in return and pulls out the bag he has with him and places it on the table, “I know Christmas is like a week away but I can’t wait so I brought you guys these.” He takes out a gift-wrapped box and it falls with a heavy thud on the table, causing Louis to get their full attention and for Zayn to giggle at Liam’s shocked expression. “This is for you.” Liam says as he pushes the heavy box with ease towards Zayn.

Zayn wraps his hands on the box and lifts it up, groaning, and places it back down, “What the hell? This is heavy. It’s impossible for me to carry this home!” he says through laughs.

Liam grins, “I’ll carry it for you later. I promise.” Zayn nods and Liam takes out a lighter box and gives to Louis.

Louis pouts in mock offense, “Why is his heavier than mine?”

Liam chuckles, “Oh, come off it, Tomlinson. I know you’re going to love it.”

“As I always do,” Louis bats his eyelashes at him, “you give the best presents ever, Leeyum.”

“That’s it,” Liam rolls his eyes playfully and snatches the box off Louis’ hands, “I’m getting the present back.”

“I’m kidding! No more calling you ‘Leeyum’, I promise.” Louis says and his laugh makes Liam skeptic but he passes the box back towards him anyway.

“Hiya lads!” Niall greets as he sits beside Liam. Harry and Nick walk over and Nick squeezes in beside Louis and Harry sits next to Nick.

“Shouldn’t you three be working?” Zayn asks, eyeing the three of them.

Niall shrugs, “Business is slow and I can close this pub any time I want. I pretty much own this shit.”

“I knew you knowing the fact that your family pretty much owns half of the places here is going to get through your head.” Liam drawls out as he gives Niall a mock glare.

Niall chuckles, “Nah, I’m staying grounded. I’m just saying though.” His eyes fall on the bag at the center and the two boxes in front of Zayn and Louis and grins, wrapping his arm around Liam, “Aw, Santa Payne came early!” He brought his face closer to Liam, grinning maniacally, “Where’s my present, Li?”

Liam chuckles and pushes Niall’s face away from him and slowly took out another box from the box, chuckling again as Niall made grabby hands, “Here you go.”

Nick wags his finger at Liam and smirks, “I better have a present there, William.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “ _Nicholas_ , just because my name is found in the name ‘William’ does not mean my name is actually William!” he argues for what seems to be the umpteenth time.

Nick chuckles, “I know. I just love seeing your little puppy face scrunch up now where’s my shit?”

Liam rolls his eyes again and hastily grabs the last present off the bag and pushes it in to Nick’s hand, “There.”

“Why, how kind of you.” Nick says, batting his eyelashes, breaking Liam’s resolve and it leaves him chuckling.

“Where’s mine?” Harry whines.

“Harry, we live together.” Liam states.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Harry whines again.

“I swear he can be daft at times.” Liam whispers to Zayn.

Zayn nods in agreement, “Yeah, mate, I feel you. Louis’ pretty much the same thing.”

“Hey! You know we can hear you?” Louis and Harry both say at the same time, crossing their arms over their chests.

Nick looks over at Louis then at Harry then sighs, “I shouldn’t have seated myself in the middle.”

*

The night goes on like this. Soon enough, Josh joins the group and they’re all a loud and slightly drunken mess. Louis tries to forget about Harry and Nick flirting earlier and focuses on trying to pry Nick off of him as he laughs and makes jokes with Louis.

“Fuck off, Nick. You’re too close to my face!” Louis groans as he pushes Nick’s face off his and it makes Nick bump his head against Harry.

“Ow, damn it.” Harry curses, wincing as he rubs his head.

“Louis’ fault.” Nick accuses.

“You’re too close to my face. Your breath stinks.” Louis complains.

“No it doesn’t. Here, let me show you.” And Nick puckers his lips as was about to dive in for a kiss when Louis dodges by thumping his head against the table.

Harry wraps his hands around Nick’s face from behind and pulls him away, “Oi, you’ve had a lot of drinks, yeah? Best be getting you home then.”

“Shit, Louis, you okay?” Niall asks, laughing at how Louis managed to dodge Nick.

“I’m fine.” Louis drawls out, voice muffled by his face still pressed against the table.

“Yeah,” Nick says to Harry, “I think I should be getting home.” He crawls across Harry’s lap, not letting the boy move out to let him through and wobbles as he stands up.

“You need any help getting home?” Josh asks.

Nick shakes his head, “Eh, nah, I live upstairs.” He says, pointing downwards. Yup, he’s pretty pissed drunk. He waves at them maniacally, “Bye guys! I love you! I’ll see you tomorrow!” he was about to dive to the nearest person, Niall, to give them a hug but Niall pushes him away by the stomach, grumbling.

“Okay, okay, you need to get home now. Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want to find out news about someone finding you passed out on the staircase _again_.” Liam says, growing wearily at Nick’s state.

Nick chuckles, “Oh, _William_ ,” he punctuates to irritate Liam more and he succeeds, “you love me too much.” he sighs contentedly, “I promise that won’t happen again.” He grins loosely at them, “Well, best be going now.” Then he leaves.

Zayn chuckles at Nick’s retreating form, “Nick is such a flirty drunk.”

“He’s always a flirt.” Liam adds. He sighs, “Another rounds of drink, yeah?” He turns to Niall, “Niall?”

Niall nods and stands up to get some beers for them, serving few customers while he does and that’s how their night goes.

*

“Ugh,” Louis groans as he slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming through the window, “please tell me I’m in my bed.”

“Yeah, you are.” Someone groans behind him.

Louis slowly turns around and sighs in relief, seeing Zayn’s irritated expression, “Oh good, you’re here.”

“Did we have sex?” Zayn asks as he places an arm around his face, trying to block the sun light.

Louis snorts, “As if.” But he discreetly reaches his hand under the blanket and sighs in relief when he notices he’s fully clothed.

Zayn stretches like a cat and afterwards, wraps his arms and legs around Louis’ body, letting out a purr and says in a high-pitched voice, “Kitty wants Louis, meow, meow, love me.”

“Oh God, are you high?” Louis asks and sits up slowly, glaring at Zayn as he chuckles.

Zayn shakes his head, “Nah, mate, I just love annoying you, that’s all.” He looks around the room and raises his eyebrow, “Why am I even in your room anyway?”

“No idea.” Louis says and scratches at his stomach, “You going to puke or anything?”

Zayn sighs, “Nah, I didn’t really drink that much last night, to be honest. I did fall asleep though, don’t know how and why. I was too busy talking to Liam. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself with the drunken slurs. My accent is already hard to understand when I speak so…” he trails off.

Louis smirks, “What did you say?”

“Piss off.” Zayn says half-heartedly and gets off Louis’ bed, “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Louis also gets off the bed and as Louis goes to open the door, it swings open and in walks a shirtless Harry. Before Louis can ask anything, his voice gets stuck in his throat at the sight of Harry’s long torso and defined muscles. “Uh… um…” he stutters out.

“Oh, hey, you guys are awake.” Harry says, grinning, and those dimples fucking appear again.

“Yeah, we are.” Zayn says casually, as if Harry isn’t _fucking_ shirtless in front of him. Oh, God help Zayn Malik. “What are you doing here?” He asks.

Harry grins and shrugs, “You passed out after you got bored playing jeopardy with us and Louis’ passed out because he had a lot to drink so we brought you here and it was already nearing two in the morning and Niall just told us we can crash here for the night.” He looks at them, looking apologetically, “We hope you lot don’t mind.”

“Liam’s here?” Zayn says first.

Harry chuckles and nods, “Yeah, he’s making breakfast now, by the way.”

Zayn grins, “Great, I’m starving.” And he walks out of the room, leaving Louis and Harry alone and yeah, Louis officially hates Zayn now, too.

“I had a good night last night.” Harry said.

Louis smiles and nods, “Yeah, me too… uh,” he looks around the room, “did you bring the present Liam gave me?”

Harry chuckles, “Yeah, it’s under the Christmas tree along with _my_ present.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, “You got me a present?”

Harry nods, looking down shyly at his feet. Louis follows his gaze and notice he’s also bare-footed and smiles, noticing the tattooed writings around his ankles. “Yeah,” he finally says, “I had to get help from Liam though. I didn’t really know what to get you but,” he looks up and grins, “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will. Now come on,” Louis says, rubbing his stomach for effect, “I’m hungry.” Harry chuckles and they both walk out. They make it to the kitchen and see Zayn standing a few feet away from a shirtless Liam, whose making what looks to be scrambled eggs and pancakes, looking utterly wrecked and as if he’s going through a lot of problems.

“Is he okay?” Harry whispers to Louis as he discreetly points at Zayn, who looks like he’s not breathing, his gaze falling upon the taut muscles on Liam’s bare back. Louis nods.

God help Zayn Malik.

*

“They had sex on our couch, I just know it!” Zayn shouts as soon as Harry and Liam bid them a farewell after a nice breakfast. Well, nice for Liam and Harry but not so much for Zayn and Louis. Not with the knowledge that the formers were shirtless and grinning as they ate, talking casually about everything under the sun, ignoring the fact that the latter were stuttering a lot as they spoke.

“Zayn,” Louis sighs, “mate, you’re being over dramatic. Plus, those two are too _civil_ to be even committing something we’d gladly do with someone else in someone else’s home.”

“What’s this then?” Zayn says, pointing at the unusual stain on their brown couch. Well, it used to be something _not_ the color brown but you know how living Louis is.

Louis rolls his eyes because yeah, Zayn’s being _really_ over dramatic now, “That’s the white pasta sauce I spilled last week when we were watching the game.”

“Oh,” Zayn falls in to silence, “right.” He points as if he thought something clever, “I bet they did it in my room,” Louis rolls his eyes, “or on the floor. It’s easier to clean up come stains on the floor!”

Louis furrows his eyebrows, “How’d you know?”

Zayn blushes, “No reason.”

Louis glares at him, “Were you jacking off on the floor _again_?”

“I just had breakfast, Louis. This is no time for us to be talking about this kind of things.” Zayn says, steering the conversation elsewhere but Louis notes the blush on Zayn’s face as he ducks out of the room.

Louis sighs, “God, he’s so in love with Liam.” And he might as well be in love with Harry. He walks inside his room and closes the door behind him. He walks over the nightstand and grabs his phone, seeing a text message from an unknown number.

_(7:35 am) Hey, it’s me Harry. Just wanted to let you know it’s me. I don’t know if you remembered but I asked for your number last night and it’s not like I don’t trust you or anything  but you were pretty pissed drunk when you told me your number so reply back so I’ll know if you actually did give the right number. I forgot to tell it to you over breakfast earlier. Haha. :)_

And yeah, he might as well be in love with Harry Styles. Louis grins down at the message and he won’t admit it but he saved Harry’s number under the contact name ‘Dimple Boy :’)’.

*

Louis walks inside the bakery to see Zayn and Niall screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, anger vibrating out of their bodies.

“What’s going on?” He asks, growing worried for his two best friends. It’s just that Zayn is always so chill, he rarely gets angry and when he does, he ignores everyone and when he does talk to you while he’s angry, his voice is quiet and it makes you scared even more of them.

As for Niall, well for the two years Louis has known Niall, this is the first time he’s seen him mad. And he’s scared and sad because what his other best friend did, it made Niall proper angry at him.

“This fruitcake dumb guy broke Michael Bublé!” Niall shouts.

“Excuse me?” Louis asks.

“He broke the Christmas album!” Louis nods. Oh, yeah, Niall has this weird obsession over Michael Bublé.

“It was irritating! You keep playing it everywhere. In the God damn pub, requesting Liam to play it at his shop and even at the stinking bakery!” Zayn shouts back.

Niall growls, “Because it’s Christmas and Bublé is amazing!” he points at what Louis just noticed as the broken CD, broken in half and lying on the counter in between them, “Now you go to Liam’s store and buy me a new one!”

“And have that shit album play all over the city again?” Zayn glares at him.

Niall gasps, “You take that back!” Zayn raises his eyebrow, not budging, and crosses his arms to prove he’s not affected whatsoever. Niall glares at him and closes the space between them and gets close to him and whispers, “Justin Timberlake sucks.” He whispers.

And that’s how Louis spends the whole thirty minutes after entering the bakery, trying to pry Zayn off of Niall and remove his hands from Niall’s throat and proceeds to tell Niall to shut up as he screams about Justin Timberlake being a bad singer and an asshole.

*

“I don’t understand how I’m supposed to apologize in this. He’s the one being an annoying little fucker.” Zayn grumbles.

“Okay,” Louis says, stopping in his tracks and turning to look at Zayn and pokes his chest, “I don’t know what evil spirit has consumed your soul and you’re suddenly being mean to Niall, of all people, but it needs to stop and Niall hasn’t done anything. So, yeah, you’re apologizing by buying the stinking album. I already phoned Liam earlier and yeah, they have a couple of stocks.” He says before he continues to walk the way to Liam’s store.

But Zayn stays in his place, “Can’t _you_ buy the album instead?”

Louis turns to look at him and snorts, “And why? You’re the one who almost choked him to death.”

Zayn sighs, “It’s just that I don’t really want to see Liam right now.” he mumbles and Louis is glad for the years of friendship with Zayn that even he can understand what Zayn slurs when he’s drunk.

“Why?” Louis asks quietly, deeming it appropriate, and he’s growing concerned because at Zayn just mentioning Liam’s name, his whole face falls and his shoulders hunch.

“Because,” Zayn says, “it hurts.” Before Louis can ask again, Zayn continues, “It hurts knowing he’s happy and it’s not with me. Like, I didn’t know him in the first place, I know, and it’s not like we ever dated. It’s a one-sided thing or unrequited love as you call it but I can’t just wrap my head around the fact that this Christmas and New Years and maybe for the next years, he won’t be spending it with us like the past two years, watching Christmas movies and eating every possible Christmas treat ever, exchanging gifts. No, he’ll be spending it with his boyfriend and I should be happy, maybe it was all a façade for the past two years, smiling in our presence but when he gets home and Skypes with _him_ , he would be greeting him a Happy Holidays and showing him the package he’s planning on shipping to America and counting down to the days he’ll be seeing him but God, Lou, _it hurts_ and yes, I shouldn’t have done that to Niall. God, I’m such a bad person. You can’t scream, curse and hate _Niall_. For fuck’s sake, he’s _Niall_ but I don’t know what came over me. I,” he sighs and pulls out his wallet, grabbing some cash. He takes Louis’ hand and places it in his palm, “here. Can you buy the album for me and give it to Niall? Tell him I’m sorry?”  He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Also, I won’t be, like, going to work for a few days. I need to clear my head and stuff. Um… he can deduct that from my paycheck, I could really care less right now.” And with that, he walks away.

And as normal clichés goes, Liam makes an appearance, walking out of his store and seeing Zayn’s retreating form. He frowns and his gaze falls upon Louis, who continues to stare and follow Zayn’s form, “Lou?”

And Louis breaks out of his thoughts, turning to look at Liam, “Uh, hey Li.”

Liam frowns, “Are you okay?” Louis nods slowly and Liam notices the cash in Louis’ hand. “Are you going to buy something?”

Louis nods, “Yeah, I actually am. I phoned you earlier if you have that Christmas album of the Bubble man.”

Liam chuckles, “Lou, it’s Bublé and yeah, of course I do. I was going to get my lunch break but I think I have time to ring you up.” He leads him in to the shop and they go to the Christmas album sections and Liam goes to the counter and rings up the album, taking the money Louis passes him.

“Thanks.” Louis says after Liam bags it. He goes to the entrance, with Liam following.

“Have you eaten already?” Liam asks and Louis shakes his head. After this, he was going to invite Zayn to have lunch with him at KFC but since Zayn just went home to sulk about Liam then yeah, that plan’s over. “Do you want to accompany me to the diner? Harry’s busy with this Christmas party Niall’s planning at the pub.”

“Oh, right, that one.” Louis says then, “Sure, I’ll come with you to the diner. I’m pretty hungry myself.” and both of them cross the street and start walking down the sidewalk to the diner.

“Do you want to invite Zayn?” Liam asks.

And Louis shakes his head, “Nah, he had to go to somewhere.” He lies.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Liam frowns and then his smile is back, “Did he open my present yet?”

Louis chuckles, “Liam, I think the point of opening Christmas gifts has to happen during Christmas.” He then shrugs, “Well, for me, that isn’t the case since I’m born on Christmas Eve and I get to open mine early.” Then he frowns, “But then again, usually my presents are a package deal meaning one gift equals to a birthday present _and_ a Christmas gift.”

Liam grins, “Well, lucky for you, I’ve got two presents planned for you.”

Louis wraps his arm around Liam’s waist and pulls him close, “Now, this is why you’re my favorite.” He winks, “Don’t tell me little Zaynie though.”

Liam chuckles, “I won’t.”

“I smell a traitor.” Both of them turn to the voice and there stands Harry, hands in his pockets, a playful smile on his lips. “I bet _you_ were going to say he’s your favorite.” He tells Liam.

Liam smirks, “How’d you know?”

Harry shrugs, “I guessed. So, where are you two headed?”

“To Paul’s,” Liam says, “having lunch. Want to come with?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, sure, I could use a break from decorating plus,” he frowns, “I’m not really used to seeing Niall all sad and bossy. Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

“ _Niall_ is sad?” Liam asks, mouth gaping as Harry nods, “Oh, what happened?”

Harry sighs, “He won’t say.” He looks at Louis, “You work with him at the bakery with Zayn, is there something wrong?”

 _Zayn broke Niall’s pride and joy._ Louis shakes his head and he can feel his heart aching as he lies again, “No clue. He was fine earlier.” He clasps his hands together, “So, lunch?”

Harry nods, “I’m done with it.” he says, grinning at his choice of words to which Liam and Louis shake their head judgingly at him before he frowns and sighs, following them to the direction of the diner.

*

After an awkward lunch, in Louis’ part, he walks out of the diner, after saying goodbye to Liam and Harry, and makes his way to the bakery, where he knows Niall will be at, working on the cake they’re going to bring to the Christmas party.

It was awkward is what Louis will say when you ask him how the lunch with Liam and Harry went. It was filled with inside jokes that only Liam and Harry know and although they try to coax Louis in the conversation, he just doesn’t feel like it.

Now he understands why Zayn’s sulking right now. Seeing the one you want, happy with someone else can put a toll on you at times. You don’t own the person, yes, and you’re sure these people don’t even return your feelings but the thought that there’s a possibility you’ll never _ever_ end up with this person can just hurt your feelings.

Louis sighs and pushes the door of the bakery open and he sees Niall, walking out of the kitchen at the same time, licking what he assumes to be frosting on his fingers.

“Hey Ni,” Louis greets and places the plastic bag with the album on the counter, “Zayn wanted to give you this.”

Niall scoffs, “Why can’t he just give it himself? He’s too pussy enough or what?”

Louis sighs and runs a hand through his already messy hair, “Niall, Zayn’s really sorry for what happened and for that, he’s asking for a couple of days off.” Niall scoffs again, “He says you can deduct whatever amount you want on his paycheck.” Niall raises his eyebrow at him, “He’s really sad right now, Niall, and he’s apologizing because he shouldn’t have put it on you. He _loves_ Bublé, you know that.”

Niall sighs, “Is this about Liam?” Louis nods. “I figured. Must have been the wrong timing though, with me Dad putting all the preparations in everything on me because I’m going to own the pub next year when I turn twenty one is putting lots of pressure on me and I just,” now it’s his turn to run a hand through his hair, “it’s hard, having your Pops expect a lot from you. Greg’s in Canada so I’m the only one he can rely on now.” He frowns, “Lou, I’m really sorry. To you _and_ Zayn, can you please tell him that?”

Louis nods, “Of course but I think you should also apologize to Harry.”

Niall nods, “And Nick and especially,” he sighs, “Josh.” He smiles at Louis as he grabs something from under the counter, “Can you give this to Zayn though? An apology gift or some sort. Do you think I should wrap it though?” and before he can ask what it is, Niall places a Justin Timberlake album on the counter. But not just any album, it’s his _first_ album.

Louis holds the album carefully up to his place and squint, “Holy shit, Niall, where’d you get this?”

Niall shrugs, “That’s what Liam was supposed to give Zayn for Christmas but then he found something,” he clears his throat and gives Louis a smolder and squints his eyes, to which Louis laughs at because he’s imitating Liam now, “ _better than Justin’s first album. Although giving Zayn the first album is pretty cool too, I have something better but I can give this to him too, no, that’d be too much._ His words, not mine though but yeah, I asked him if I can give this to Zayn instead and he happily agreed because whatever the fuck he gave Zayn, he also wants him to have this.” he snorts, “I swear, Lou, Liam is so obvious.”

 _Obvious in what?_ Louis asks himself. But then he nods, “Um, yeah, sure.” He taps the cover of the album with his finger, “I think you should wrap it. Apology present-slash-Christmas present and all. Now, where’s _my_ birthday-slash-Christmas present?”

Niall chuckles, “I’m giving it to you on the day itself, mate, don’t worry.”

Louis pouts, “But I want it now. I want to guess what it is.” He grins, “I’m already betting Liam got me the David Beckham calendar for 2014.”

Niall snorts, “You’re insane Lou but no, I’m giving the gift to you on your birthday.”

Louis huffs, “Fine.” he sighs and pushes through the little door beside the counter, “Now, I’m going to start working on the cake, alright?”

Niall nods, “Yeah, and Lou?” Louis turns around before he fully enters the kitchen, “When you get home can you tell Zayn it’s okay if he gets an early Christmas leave and,” he smiles, “he doesn’t have to worry about getting a deduction from his paycheck. He’s a hardworking lad and he needs a break from the entire ruckus.”

Louis nods and smiles back, “Of course, Niall.”

*

As Louis gets home and tells Zayn the good news, Zayn gives him a half-smile before he returns to watching some move on the television to which Louis sighs at and flops next to him on the couch and wraps his arm around him and says, “Aw, come on, Zayn. I know you’ve been pining over Liam for two years now but it’s almost my birthday and isn’t there that old saying ‘tis the season to be jolly? I need my best friend to be jolly, not just for me but for all your buddies.”

Zayn looks at him through his eyelashes as he picks nonexistent dirt on his nails, “Am I still on Christmas leave though?”

Louis nods, “Yeah, but Niall also told me you can stop by the shop if you want to help or not.”

“Who’s going to be my replacement while I’m gone though?” Zayn asks.

Louis shrugs, “No clue. But if there isn’t, I’m positive Niall and I can handle everything.”

*

It turns out, they can’t handle everything.

So, Niall – though Louis loves him a lot, he’s such a bastard – enlists Harry’s help.

Louis watches as Harry skips inside the kitchen and glares at Niall, who smiles, “Oh, come on, Lou. It’s just for a few weeks. Right until the break is over and Zayn gets back on his feet.”

“You said you don’t want to hire him because of me.” Louis hisses.

Niall nods, “Yeah, but I meant it in a permanent sense, he’s going to be here until the break and I advise you to suck it up. I love you lot, man, but I can’t have work relationships happening in my bakery because if that happens, I won’t be able to distinguish come from batter anymore.”

Louis doesn’t note how Niall just casually assumes he and Harry are going to have something more than a platonic and strict work relationship instead he just scrunches up his nose and says, “Ugh, too much information there, Niall.” He pouts, “Why can’t you just have taken Nick? Or Josh?” he points at him, realizing another thing, “Liam knows how to bake.”

“Liam knows how to _cook_ like grill and fry stuff, when it comes to baking, he’s shit at it.” Niall sighs and he gets a distant look, “Believe me.” Louis raises his eyebrow and Niall continues, “Nick’s bad as well, he’s just messy like Nick lives out of take out and when that doesn’t work he just goes to my place because I know how to cook.” He sighs, “And come on, mate, Josh.” He says and that’s enough for Louis to know what’s he’s implying. “Plus, Harry has worked here before. Before our previous baker, Mike, moved to Australia, he, Harry and I were the one’s working here. Harry is as good at the baking as Zayn and you are.”

And Louis keeps quiet after that, nodding as he follows Niall inside the kitchen to tell Harry what the working in progress pastries are to be finished.

*

Louis walks in their flat, continuing to dust the snow and flour off his feathery hair. As usual, he sees Zayn curled up in a blanket, watching The Avengers as he eats a tub of ice cream.

“Hey Zayn,” he says, voicing lowering and softening as if he’s talking to a puppy or a small child, “how is my best mate doing?”

“He’s fine,” Zayn answers with the softness of a sick little boy who doesn’t have enough time to be playful or sound joyous, “still tired that’s all.”

“Are you going to make it to Bradford this Christmas?” Louis asks, tone regulating back as he takes a gentle seat beside his best friend. And that’s where Louis notices that the unrequited love Zayn has for Liam is the only thing that’s making him sad. At the mention of the place Zayn grew up from, his sitting changes from curled to straight and his lips purse while his shoulders droop downward, “Zayn?” He calls out, waving his hand in front of his friend.

Zayn looks at him and sighs, “I won’t be able to make it to Bradford this Christmas.”

Louis frowns, “Why not?” Although Zayn doesn’t really celebrate Christmas, with all the people in their town – who don’t originally live there like him and Louis – go to their respective hometowns and people who actually originated in Carrington – like the Horan family, Liam, Harry and Josh – spend their time with their families and every shop closes in their little town for all to celebrate a good time with their family. Zayn doesn’t really have a choice then, since Louis is planned on going back home to his to visit his family.

Zayn sighs and runs a hand through his hair and sighs, “I just couldn’t afford it mate with the bills we had to pay this year just didn’t cut it on my savings to get back to Bradford. So, I called Mum and Dad and,” he frowns, as if recalling the said memory, “it broke my heart seeing Mum cry because I haven’t been home since last Christmas and I was supposed to come back during summer but then I got the flu so I promised them I would be home this Christmas and now…” he trails off.

“I can lend you money, if that’s what you need, Zayn. I can or I can drive you to Bradford.” Louis offers.

And Louis knows what’s coming next but he feels that he still needs to offer Zayn because he’s a good friend and he hopes one day he would change his mind but as always, as stubborn Zayn is, he shakes his head, “No, Louis, you have to get to Doncaster in time for your birthday and Christmas and I don’t have the money to pay for your gas to get me to Bradford _and_ I can’t just ask you for money, Lou. That’d be just,” he shakes his head, “I just can’t.”

“Stop being so stubborn for once, Zayn, and let me help you.” Louis pleads. “I’m your best friend, we’re practically brothers now.” he sighs, “Can’t I just at least inform Liam, Josh or Niall? Heck, even Harry. I’m sure one of them can drive you to Bradford.”

Zayn shakes his head and groans, “I told you Louis, _no_. I don’t want any help. This is my problem and I’m fixing it myself. I just,” he grabs the blanket and drapes it over himself, “leave me alone, okay? We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

And Louis knows this is how Zayn gets when his thoughts are all jumbled up with the amount of problems he’s trying to fix by himself so he doesn’t get wounded at the fact his best friend wants him to leave him alone, like most people do, and follows his pleas as he stands up, grabs the remote and turns the volume up a bit louder so Zayn can still hear the movie despite the noise his thoughts are making in his head and then heads to his room.

*

Louis silently applies frosting on the chocolate cupcakes on the counter in the kitchen. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that Harry is looking at him, eyebrows furrowed and pouting at his state.

“Louis?” He says, snapping Louis out of his reverie to look at him, “Are you okay?” Louis shakes his head, not willing himself to lie right now or give a snarky comment about how Harry cares too much about what people are feeling, “What’s wrong?” He asks, voice softening and quieting.

Louis sighs, “Nothing, it’s just Zayn.”

“Oh,” Harry replies with, “is he okay? Niall wouldn’t tell why Zayn is on a sudden early leave but I just thought he might’ve not known?” he says it like a question, “But maybe he does but its confidential?” he shrugs, “I wouldn’t know but its okay if you won’t tell me. It’s not my business anyway.”

Louis sighs, “It’s not that, he’s just not feeling well.” It’s a half a lie, Louis assures himself. He’s been lying a bunch of times his whole life, he doesn’t know why he would even consider feeling guilty about lying to Harry, considering it’s been a few weeks since he’s known the lad.

But then again, it’s the same for Harry but here he is, giving him a Christmas-slash-birthday present, which reminds him.

“Hey,” Louis says, making Harry look up from the counter, “are you coming to my party this Saturday?” Harry raises his eyebrow, “It’s a Christmas-slash-Birthday party.”

It’s as if a switch turns on Harry and all of a sudden he’s nodding his head and grinning, “Yeah, of course. Liam told me about it. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a separate present but it’s already hard thinking of giving you a Christmas present let alone a birthday one. I’ll just make it up to you next year, I promise.” Harry says, grinning.

Louis chuckles, “It’s alright, Harry. I didn’t really expect you to give me a present, to be honest. But with that, I guess I have to give you one as well.” He half-jokes.

And with that, Louis’ mood lightens – just by talking, and staring, at Harry.

*

Zayn comes back to work on a Monday.

Seeing Louis come home, looking spent, had Zayn’s stomach stirring and feeling guilty about having an unexpected leave. But that doesn’t mean Harry – much to Louis’ disappointment and relief – gets to leave but as much as Louis denies, with all four of them working on the orders, it’s a lot faster.

“After work, we are buying the decorations for your party, right?” Zayn asks as he places the bread in the oven.

Louis shrugs, “I suppose we can still use the old decorations from the last party.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows, “You do realize those are all tattered, torn and thrown off the garbage when we did Spring cleaning, right?”

Louis sighs, “But I get so tired after work.” He whines.

“Maybe Liam can help.” Harry says, looking up from his work with forming the dough, “Liam closes up the shop early at five and the mall in town closes at nine, right?” the two boys nod, “So, maybe Liam and I can help you guys.”

“Um…” Zayn says, looking at Louis for both confirmation and urging him to speak instead of him.

And Louis knows Zayn’s is going to have his head tonight but it’s worth it, because this is for his birthday, so he nods, “Alright, text Liam to meet us here at one fifteen.” To which Harry smiles at and for Zayn to glare and pinch his arm when Harry turns around to get a knife.

*

As soon Niall locks up the bakery – insisting he come because he hasn’t bought a present for his family – all five of them start walking to the direction of the town’s mall. It’s a few streets away from the bakery and basically the family establishments in Carrington and since it’s a pretty small place, usually all of the places in the town can be reached by foot.

Once the boys set foot inside the plaza of the mall, Niall separates from them, “I’m buying the presents. I’ll meet you guys at the party store in an hour.” He says before he pushes pass the sea of people, also doing last minute shopping.

“I doubt we’ll be seeing him in an hour.” Liam says, chuckling and following Louis as he and Harry led the way to the party store, with him and Zayn following.

They reach the party store and it’s a surprise there are only a few people inside it, majority of them, just looking through the decorations being sold.

“Okay, how about this,” Liam says, “you and Louis go on this side,” he points at the part of the store behind Harry, “and Zayn and I will go on this side,” he turns and gestures to the side behind him and Zayn, “and we’ll meet you out here with the decorations and Louis gets to decide which stays and which don’t, sounds good?” he looks at Louis who automatically looks at Zayn. Louis purses his lips and gives him a curt nod, “Good, come on Zayn.” Liam says, grabbing Zayn’s hand and pulling him to the direction where they should go.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hand – much to his surprise – and leads him to their side.

*

“What’s Louis’ favorite color?” Liam asks as he goes through some fuzzy looking streamers hang up on hooks.

“Blue.” Zayn says as he peers over Liam’s shoulder.

Liam nods, “Blue and red streamers, I suppose?” He says, grabbing blue and red streamers and holding them up to show Zayn, “I mean, blue for his birthday and red for Christmas or,” he puts them down, “no?”

Zayn nods quickly, “I think it’s great.”

“Good,” Liam says and dumps the streamers in the basket Zayn’s holding and looks over at the amount of decorations in the basket, “we have ten minutes until we have to meet Louis and Haz out front.” Zayn nods, “Doesn’t that look heavy, with you carrying that with hand all around the store?” Zayn shrugs with one shoulder, “Come on, Zayn, and put that down. You look like you need a stretch.” Zayn quietly puts the basket down and rolls his shoulder, grunting.

“Ugh, yeah, you’re right.” He says as he massages his wrist.

“Come on, let me do it.” Liam says and grabs his wrist carefully and massages it, “There. Does your shoulder hurt too?” Zayn nods. “Turn around.” Zayn obeys and he closes his eyes when he feels Liam’s fingers creeping on both of his shoulders, “Can’t have the other one feeling lonely.” He jokes as he massages Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn sighs contentedly, loving the feeling of Liam’s finger pushing the pain and tiredness away. He should really work out more, he notes. “I’d never thought I’d get a massage at a party store.” He says, chuckling.

The massage immediately stops and he turns around to see Liam looking at him, through half-lidded eyes, “I’d never thought I’d kiss someone at a party store.” Zayn furrows his eyebrows and before he can ask more, Liam leans in and captures his lips between his, placing his hands on the back of Zayn’s neck to keep him in place, closing his eyes as he moves against his. Zayn slowly closes his eyes and in the shock of the moment, just let his arms dangle at his sides as he kisses back, slowly and sensually. And he’s glad they’re alone in this part of the store, it’s too much of a nice moment to be broken up by a child’s scream of horror.

But at that thought, he realizes maybe it’s for the best. His mind drifts of to Harry and he immediately places his hands on Liam’s shoulders and pushes him away from him.

Liam looks at him, wide eyes – like a puppy and Zayn just wants to kiss him again for that but he can’t – and lips so swollen and red. He looks down and mumbles, “We should get going. Time’s up.” and he knows Liam heard him so he doesn’t wait for any confirmation and walks away, Liam silently following.

And it hurts when the four of them meet up and Louis decides what stays and what doesn’t and Liam tries to meet his eyes and he avoids his gaze, meeting his with Harry and he feels ten times guiltier – with those pair of green eyes staring at him with delight and that stupid childish grin that almost screams _I trust you, Zayn. I know we don’t know each other much long but I know you’re going to stay to be my friend for a long time._

*

Louis’ eyes widen as he puts the paper bags down on the couch and turns to Zayn, “You _what_?” he hisses.

“Before you consider throwing that vase in my head, _he_ kissed _me_.” Zayn clarifies.

“I didn’t know Liam’s a cheater.” Louis says, looking at Zayn, “Home wrecker.”

“Don’t make me feel more guilty, Lou. I’m already sad about it. Liam just cheated on Harry with me.” Zayn states, his face mixed with sadness and guilt. He sighs and sits on the stool in front of their counter, “Do you think I should tell Harry?”

Louis nods, “It’s for the best, I suppose. Harry is a nice lad and he shouldn’t have these kinds of people ruining his life, even if that person is our sweet old Liam.”

Zayn nods, looking down at his hands, “I feel like such a slut. I kissed him back; did I ever tell you that?”

Louis _really_ likes Harry, he really does and knowing the fact that Liam just cheated on him makes his blood boil but with the fact, Liam cheated on Harry with _his best friend_ makes it so hard to be mad at both Liam and Zayn and with his best friend, practically his brother looking so torn and guilty about this is just too much.

So, he sighs and ducks down, avoiding the sadness in Zayn’s eyes and leaves to his room, closing the door behind him. And that same night, he hears Zayn sobbing in his room; he sneaks in and holds his best friend tight against his chest, whispering words of encouragement

_It’s not your fault, Zaynie._

_He’s an asshole, you’re not. You were just put to his game, that’s it._

_Don’t worry, babe, I got you._

*

Louis wakes up, holding Zayn in his arms and seeing the tired looking state of his friend, despite him sleeping peacefully, has him slowly untangling himself from Zayn and sneaking off to his room and getting dressed for work. Zayn’s in so much stress right now, with not being able to get home to Bradford this Christmas and with being the so-called mistress in a long-term relationship, he’s in much needed rest. So, Louis decides not to wake him up, puts on his coat, a beanie and some mittens and goes out of their flat building and smiles, seeing the light drizzle of snow falling down on them as he makes a speed walk to the bakery.

He gets in to see a busy Harry and Niall, up earlier than usual, “Good morning.” He greets.

Harry stops rushing around; a box stacked in his hands and gives him a grin, “Good morning, Louis.” And that face makes all what Zayn said yesterday coming back to him.

“Lou, come on, we need to get these cupcakes packing.” Niall says quickly, “Wait, no, on second thought, Haz and I got the packing. You get on decorating.” Louis nods and hangs up his coat in the employee closet where Harry’s and Niall’s coats are hung up and throws in his gloves and beanie and rushes inside the kitchen to see three trays of almost three dozen of cupcakes unfrosted and undecorated.

*

It’s noon and that’s when Louis gets a message from Zayn.

_(12:02 pm) You wanker, you coulda woke me up for work. x_

And the ‘x’ in the end of the message is enough for Louis to know Zayn isn’t mad at him for not shaking him awake and he smiles at the fact and sends him a message back.

_(12:03 pm) u need a rest, zaynie. now, i hear there’s a marvel comics movie marathon in channel 55 and there’s popcorn in the cabinet. get sum rest. i’ll be home by six ily m8. :D_

And Zayn only replies with a smiley face and a heart to which Louis chuckles at because God, they’re such sappy people, no wonder people sometimes think they’re dating. He pockets his phone and gets back to decorating.

*

“Are you sure you don’t want me getting the supplies?” Harry asks for the umpteenth time and if he were to ask Louis this question, Louis might’ve considered slapping him, but it’s Niall he’s asking and Niall doesn’t get annoyed by these kinds of things so he shakes his head.

“Nah, mate, it’s not that I don’t trust you but Dad is specific with some ingredients needed in the shop and only I know what ingredients those are so I need to get them.” Niall reasons out.

But Harry’s still fidgety and his gaze turns to the heavy snow outside, “But Niall,” he almost sounds like he’s whining, “it’s dangerous out there and you don’t have a car.”

“The shop’s a street away, Haz. I can make it. I’ve done this a bunch of times,” Niall says and even he has the nerve to chuckle at Harry’s worried state and turns to Louis, “right Louis?”

Louis nods, “Yeah,” he pats Harry’s shoulder, “don’t even try coaxing him out of this, Harry. He’s one of the most stubborn people, I know.”  He pushes Niall gently, “Now go before that,” he gestures to the heavy snow falling down from the skies, “ _really_ gets out of hand and our little boy here,” he gestures to Harry, “gets even more worried.”

Niall chuckles, “Okay, I’ll see you guys in a jiffy.” He says and before Harry has time to protest again, Niall pushes the door open, letting in the cold and some snow get in the shop before he closes it again, walking down the sidewalk to the baking supplies shop one street away.

*

It turns out Niall’s not back in a jiffy.

It is thirty minutes pass six and he’s still not back. Louis and Harry both sent him a text, well Louis did and Harry just started to bombard him with a lot of text messages like an overprotective mother.

_(6:32 pm) lou can u get haz phone 4 me?? he wont stop sending me txt messages and my inbox is flooding helpppp!!_

Louis chuckles at that and as Harry sends another “ _Are you okay Niall? :(_ “ he grabs his phone, “Hey!” Harry says, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows at Louis, who giggles.

“Niall is okay, he said so himself. He got in the shop in time the snows filling up the streets. He’ll be stranded there for a while, yes, but he’s okay, Harry. You have to believe that.” Louis assures him.

Harry sighs, “Fine, but can I at least text Liam I won’t be home until later?”

Louis stiffens at the mention of Liam and he hopes Harry doesn’t notice that so he passes him his phone and watches as Harry unlocks it and sends Liam a text.

_(6:40 pm) Liiiiii, I won’t be home until later. :( Got stranded in the shop with Louis because of the snow, if you want, you can stay over at Zayn and Louis’. Zayn’s not in the shop. See you in a bit. Please don’t eat the leftover coleslaw. x_

“Oh shit,” Harry curses under his breath and looks at Louis, who immediately averts his eyes but it’s obvious he read the message sent, “I forgot to ask you if it’s okay for Liam to stay at yours for a while.”

Louis smiles stiffly, “No, no, it’s fine. Liam’s a doll.” He hesitates to say, “It’s alright, really it is.” He babbles on, “Won’t be a bother to Zaynie boy.”

“Louis,” Harry chuckles, “you okay?”

Louis chuckles and waves him off, “Yeah, I’m fine now, how about we get to packing those cupcakes?”

*

While Harry goes to packing some cupcakes in the boxes, Louis sends Zayn a quick text to which he receives while he’s watching Iron Man 2 on TV. He bites his lip at the text. He knows this wasn’t Louis’ plan, it’s Harry, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t confront Liam about this despite what he feels because despite how he feels about Liam, he has feelings too and he doesn’t want to be second best.

A knock on the door rings him from his thoughts and removes the blanket off him and looks down at his outfit, he doesn’t have time to change out of his white tank top and grey sweatpants and goes to open the door to a shy-looking Liam and he looks so innocent but the thought of him kissing Zayn senseless at the party store has him reeling back that this boy isn’t innocent at all.

“Hi,” Liam greets and holds up a circular-shaped container, “I brought pie.”

Zayn gives him a small smile, not wanting to seem rude, “Thanks but you didn’t have to.”

“It’s coconut cream pie.” Liam says, holding up the container beside his face and grinning cutely at Zayn.

Zayn chuckles at the act and snatches the container from him, “Give me that.” Then he walks to the kitchen to get plates for both of them.

*

Half-way through one of the X-Men films, Zayn doesn’t remember because it’s an all day Marvel Comics movie marathon and he’s pretty some were repeated, Liam speaks up – after swallowing a forkful of coconut cream pie, “I’m sorry.” He says quietly but Zayn can hear him, with him sitting beside him and all.

Zayn looks at him, “For what?” with the same amount of quietness Liam had muster up. Now, Zayn isn’t one to act stupid, he really isn’t. He’s a smart boy, taking up literature and linguistics at University so of course he’s smart and he’s never really a fan of playing as if he’s unaware of such events because if you must know of Zayn, he’d want to know _everything_ not gossip, per say, like Louis at times but things that actually matter and would stick with him all throughout that maybe someday in the future, he can use this fact for something else.

“Yesterday,” Liam says and Zayn knows Liam won’t brush this off. He’s known Liam for two years, ever since he moved to Carrington with Louis, he’s known a lot about Liam – except for, you know, him actually being in a relationship with someone in America – and he knows for a fact Liam doesn’t brush things off easily. It takes a lot to push Liam off from talking about issues, even if those will deliberately cause harm in him, physically and emotionally, “the kiss.” He pushes on further.

Zayn gives him a smile that doesn’t really convince much but _it’s a smile_ , “It’s fine,” he says quietly and he silently curses himself because as he’s said, Liam won’t stop until you tell him _what’s really bothering you_ , “really, it’s fine.” he assures him again.

Liam shakes his head, “It’s not, Zayn, and you know it as well.” He sighs, “I shouldn’t have done that, if I knew you didn’t feel the same way then I wouldn’t have done it. That was pretty much uncalled for. I’m such a jerk, I know.”

“You are,” Zayn musters up to say and Liam looks at him, “you’re wrong, Liam. I do feel the same way but if you want to be with me, I don’t go for second best. I want to be the first one.” And it sounds cheesy and stupid to even be saying it, this is something you can hear in those mistress movies with the girl being hard-headed, even though she knows she’s in the wrong but she’s doing this ‘in the sake of love’ but this is how he feels right now.

“Of course, Zayn,” Liam says, eyebrows furrowing and with that act, Zayn’s assumptions of Liam sounding sarcastic as he said those words are gone, “you’ll be the first – wait, second best? What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Zayn says as he sets the plate down as does Liam and all of a sudden, there’s anger bubbling inside of him as he turns all of his attention to Liam and he tries to pass through the puppy eyes and the full lips and the crinkly eyes and tries to set his mind that he isn’t looking at a person he might even consider himself in love with but with _a cheater_ , “I may not know Harry for quite some time but I know he’s a great lad and he doesn’t deserve this Liam. You’re a great man as well and I really like you, okay? But if you’re going to cheat on Harry with me, I wouldn’t allow it.”

“Cheat on Harry?” Is what Liam says, eyebrows still furrowed and that adorable confused expression he gets placed on his face. “You think I’m dating Harry?” Zayn doesn’t speak, just keeps a glare on Liam. “Is that what this is about?” Zayn still keeps quiet but his glare eventually softens a bit and Liam smiles at that, _he fucking smiles, crazy boy_ , “Zayn, I’m not dating Harry – never had, never will.” He confirms. He chuckles and his face turns light pink as he scratches the back of his neck nervously and he’s back to fumbling, like the Liam he knows. “It’s not that Harry’s unattractive, he’s a fit lad. I just –” he looks down and he’s smiling and picking at his nails, “I like someone else.”

And Zayn’s smiling because not only is going to play dumb again but he’s been dumb all along, what the fuck is he even thinking? He should’ve asked from the start or hell, he’s known Liam for two years, he should’ve known right then and there. “Who is it?”

Liam looks at him through his lashes and giggles, _he fucking giggles_ , “Zayn, don’t play dumb.” And that’s enough for Zayn to lean in, cupping the back of Liam’s neck and slotting their lips together, kissing him feverishly and with an amount of passion only the both of them can describe and feel.

Liam pulls away and starts leaving open mouth kisses on the underside of his jaw down to his neck, sucking and licking and nipping until he has Zayn moaning and cursing underneath him, he carefully lies him down on the couch and smiles against his neck, feeling Zayn’s hands scrunching up the material at the hem of his shirt and all of a sudden he’s helping him pull it off him.

“God,” Zayn breathes as his hands trail down the muscles on Liam’s upper body, making the other boy shiver in delight at the feeling of Zayn’s cold hands, “you’re so hot.” He mumbles.

Liam chuckles and leans in again, kissing him, before he pulls away and pulls off Zayn’s tank top. He leaves trails of kisses down his chest and stomach. His chin rests on Zayn’s stomach and he’s looking at him through his lashes and he looks so innocent but Zayn knows this is far from innocent. Liam smiles at him and he gives his stomach a peck before he’s moving down a bit to Zayn’s cock.

“Just get on with it, Liam.” Zayn whines and he sounds desperate, he should be embarrassed about it, but Liam’s _there_ so there’s not really time in this moment to be embarrassed about anything.

Liam chuckles, “So impatient,” he mumbles and his fingers place on the hem of his sweatpants and he’s pulling them and Zayn thanks that he didn’t wear anything underneath because Liam is such a fucking tease and if he did wear something underneath then this would be hard, “classy.” Liam jokes at the sight of Zayn’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach as soon as he pulled his sweatpants off. Zayn looks down at him and his breath is caught in his throat at the look Liam has – half-lidded, eyes dark with lust and mouth almost watering.

Zayn _growls_ and grabs Liam by the shoulders and kisses him again and he gasps, giving Liam access to kiss him deeper as his hand grasps on to Zayn’s cock, stroking it up and down and smearing the pre-come from the slit with the pad of his thumb. His other hand is placed on Zayn’s hip and Zayn can feel Liam’s hardening cock straining through his jeans against his thigh and it has him placing his fingers on the zipper of it. He unbuttons it and unzips it and pulls them down, along with his boxers because if Liam can tease through while sporting a boner, Zayn’s the opposite. He wraps his hand around Liam’s cock, making his jaw drop at the surprised pleasure and it has him grinding his hips down for more friction.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam groans out and he lays his head at the crook of Zayn’s neck, sucking at whatever spot he can get, “fuck Zayn, just –” and to Zayn’s surprise, Liam pushes his hand away from his cock and does the same to Zayn, coaxing a whimper from Zayn. Before Zayn can ask what’s wrong, Liam smiles at him, “Do you have any lube?”

Zayn averts his eyes from Liam and his gaze falls upon the drawer on the coffee table in front of the couch they’re lying at and Liam chuckles as he pulls the drawer open and grabs the half-empty bottle of lube and raises his eyebrow at Zayn, “I have needs.” He simply says to which Liam chuckles at and he’s opening the bottle and squirting a good amount of it, “And don’t try prepping me,” Liam looks at him, “I just need this Liam, _please_. I’ve been waiting for _so_ long.”

Liam nods, fully understanding it because he feels the same way so he lubes up his cock and he grips Zayn’s hip and he’s pushing slowly in to Zayn and despite the uncomfortable and painful feeling, he doesn’t regret telling Liam that. He wraps his arms around Liam and he’s scratching his back and gives him a firm nod to keep going. Liam pulls out then slowly pushes back in and it has Zayn burying his head in the crook of Liam’s neck as he keeps a firm grip on his back.

He pulls out of Zayn and it has Zayn opening his eyes – he didn’t even realize he closed them – and looks at Liam in wonder. Liam grabs his legs without a word and lifts it up to Zayn’s chest and all of a sudden, without warning, he slams back in Zayn, making the other boy’s lips part and he’s moaning so loud, he could give a porn star a run for their money.

In the change of angle, it has Zayn moaning so loud from pure pleasure and he’s scratching at Liam’s back, “Faster, Liam.” He says and Liam obeys, gripping Zayn’s hips again and slamming in and out faster and it has Zayn _screaming_ for him.

At that, it has the older boy coming untouched, coating his stomach, his thighs and a bit of Liam’s stomach and with that, seeing Zayn coated with come has Liam giving a few trusts and with that, he’s coming inside of Zayn’s, making the other boy roll his eyes back in pleasure.

Liam pulls out of Zayn and he smiles at Zayn’s arms pull him to his chest and despite the come drying on their bodies, none care too much, as both are at bliss in each other’s arms.

“Best Christmas gift ever.” Zayn says, breaking the silence to which Liam laughs at.

“Yeah, it is.” He looks up at Zayn and he does the same and he leans in, kissing Zayn.

*

_(7:21 pm) srry tommo m gunna be n da stor 4 a while ! da snow got me stuck n da shop if u guys want u can go home rn ! :(_

Louis rereads the text again, trying to decipher what the hell did Niall just say and replies back.

_(7:23 pm) i didnt understand what u just said m8 hahaha i had to read it 2x but u do realize that if ur stuck in the shop that means h and i are stuck 2??_

_(7:26 pm) huh nvr realized dat o :O ((( ders crisps and soda hidden in the cabinet and fridge help urselves !!! but u 2 owe me new ones ok?? luv u guys )))_

“God, your text speak is giving me a headache.” Harry says, peering over Louis’ shoulder to read over Louis and Niall’s text conversation.

Louis turns to glare at him, clutching his phone tight against his chest, “Did your Mama ever teach you it’s rude to read people’s text messages without their consent?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, but when those people are so illiterate in their exchange of conversation, I have to step my foot in and take charge.” He ends this with a cheeky smile that has Louis rolling his eyes.

“Those people are the worst. Grammar Nazis, are they called?” Harry shakes his head, denying it and Louis gives him a smile, almost bitter even, “Oh, right they’re called assholes.”

Harry snorts, “I’m just trying to make the world a literate one.”

“It’s a free world, Harry. People can do whatever the fuck they want.” And Louis goes to the kitchen, Harry trailing behind, and he follows what Niall said and opens the cabinet to see two cans of sour cream-flavored Pringles.

“Well, if it’s a free world and people can do whatever they want then that explains the deaths going around in our world, you know, people killing each other and whatnot.” Harry says and hops on the counter and starts poking on the tray of undecorated cupcakes beside him.

Louis turns to him and throws the can at him, Harry gracefully catching it, and rolls his eyes, “All I asked if for you to not read my messages, not to give me some diplomatic speech about the free world and all that crap about laws and shit. I’ve already gotten those lectures from my Dad back in Doncaster because he’s a lawyer, that’s why I moved here, right?” he rips the lid open and punches the paper covering the opening with his fist and leans against the other counter and starts munching on the chips.

“Louis,” Harry whispers, looking at him, almost guilty, “I’m sorry. I didn’t –”

“Oh wait, hold up.” Louis says, holding his hands up, “Before you go on some bullshit about parenthood and whatnot, my Dad wasn’t some strict businessman who wanted a prim and proper family because he had to impress his boss or some movie cliché like that and he wanted me to be a lawyer so I moved to Carrington, no.” and Louis tries to ignore the smile forming on Harry’s face and he continues to speak, “I’m  a free man, I moved to Carrington because our house was too small for me and my parents accepted that and they had to support my little sisters so yeah, same with Zayn, so we moved here and my parents support my course of pursuing drama, okay? I’m not some rebelled teenager or anything like that so no apologizing, Harold.”

“That’s not my name.” Harry confirms.

Louis snorts, “Of course that’s what you’d give importance to.”

“No, I’m just saying,” Harry chuckles, “but I understand so,” he pauses, “drama, huh?”

Louis nods, “Yup, hopefully I get some acting gig when I finish University but until then, I’m at this wonderful bakery and maybe I’ll possibly die before the snow storm ends so.” He shrugs carelessly.

Harry’s smile falls and he stiffens, sitting straight, “Louis…”

Louis snorts, “I’m just kidding Harry! We’ll just get snowed in, we won’t die. This is basically normal in Carrington now, I’ll give you a few hours and we’ll be just –” and all of a sudden the lights suddenly turn off, “fine.” he finishes, looking at the ceiling, “That’s it, we’re going to die.”

“Don’t say that.” Harry whines and Louis looks at him and sees his easy-going self is gone and is replaced with a panicked expression.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Louis says, rushing over to Harry’s side, putting the Pringles can down beside his and removes the hair off his face, “don’t panic, Harry, it’s going to get worst if you do.” Harry nods but his expression still stays panicked, “Take deep breaths.” Harry nods and soon he’s taking deep breaths while Louis rubs his back, comforting him. “That’s it, are you feeling better?” Harry nods a bit. “Are you cold?” Harry doesn’t answer because Louis’ walking out of the kitchen and in to supply closet where they hung up their coats and grabs his’ and Harry’s coats and walks back to the kitchen and wraps it around Harry’s shoulder, “You good?”

Harry nods, “Thanks, Louis.”

Louis smiles in acknowledgement and takes out his phone to see text messages from Niall, Liam and Zayn.

_(8:05 pm) the electricity went out luckily there’s a furnace thing here idk what u call that but i got heat so i’m not gonna dieeeeeee good luck to u and haz tho :o_

_(8:05 pm) Liam and I had sex. :) Oh yeah and the power is out and Niall texted me that you and Harry are stuck there (try not to have sex on the kitchen please for the love of God)_

_(8:06 pm) hiiii looweee its me liam :D haz phone is dead so can u pls tell him to keep safe and not panic?? hes rlly scared of these kind of things storms and such so pls make sure hes ok and keep safe u guys and be warm !! cuddle and sex works to relive the heat ;)_

_(8:08 pm) I just read Liam’s text to you. DON’T HAVE SEX IN THE KITCHEN LOUIS WE MAKE FOOD THERE._

Louis looks at Harry, wondering if he’s reading his messages, but sees Harry still bundled up in Louis’ coat, shivering. “Hey,” Louis says, rubbing his arm, “you’re cold. Here, move a bit,” Harry scoots, pushing the tray of cupcakes a few inches away from him and Louis hops on his other side and wraps his arm around him. He takes the coat and wraps it around both of them, “your coat is big.” He chuckles to which Harry chuckles along too.

“So, Zayn and Liam did it.” Harry says after a few seconds of silence.

“Stop reading my texts.” Is what Louis says after another few seconds of it then sighs, “Are you okay with it though?”

Harry shrugs, “It’s a bit weird but hey I’ve been gone for three years, you can’t blame someone for their feelings. Plus, Liam’s been talking about the ‘pretty boy with the long eyelashes and the tattoos and the God, Haz, he’s so hot I wanna fuck him so bad’ for a long time so I’m glad this happens.”

Louis raises his eyebrows and chuckles, shaking his head, “You’re a weird man, Harry Styles.”

Harry looks at him and mirrors his expression and grins, “How so?”

Louis lifts his hand and points at his thumb, “You wear tight as fuck skinny jeans that I completely understand when you trip over a pebble.” He points at his index finger, “You have strange taste in music.” He points at his middle finger, “You’d rather say ‘crap’ instead of ‘shit’ and ‘fudge’ instead of ‘fuck’.” He points at his ring finger, “You have four nipples.” Then points at his pinky finger, “And lastly, you’re in some open relationship with Carrington’s innocent puppy.”

Harry looks at him as if he just grew a third head on his stomach and eventually, the silence stretches and Louis feels, as every second ticks, that he might’ve offended Harry but then slowly – usual Harry – he raises his hand and points at his thumb, “My jeans are not skinny. It’s my legs that make them look like skinny jeans. It’s just the way it is. I call it sorcery but whatever.” He points at his index finger, “That one time you heard me blasting music in the kitchen when we were working, it was a friend’s work that he passed to me, from America, and he wanted me to listen to it and it was this mash-up of Indian and Mexican music but it wasn’t my style.” He points at his middle finger, “It’s because profanities make me uncomfortable. I don’t mind when people say it but like my friend’s mash-up work, it’s not my style.” He points at his ring finger, “It’s the way it is. Mark Wahlberg and Zac Efron have some and question: how do you know I have one?” He points at his pinky finger, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I saw the pictures on Facebook.” Louis answers and he pulls away from Harry, “And you do know what I’m talking about you sex freak.” He chuckles.

Harry still looks at him in confusion, “I don’t really know, Louis. Please explain.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “You and Liam?” Harry still gives him the same expression, “Dating?”

“Liam and I are dating?” he says it in a questioning tone. Louis nods. “Louis, I’ve been in America for three years, I don’t think I’d have memory loss while I was there to not realize I’m dating my best friend.”

“You’re not?” Louis splutters out in shock.

Harry shakes his head, “No, I’m not.” He grins, “Actually, to be honest, I thought you and Zayn were dating. But Liam told me you guys are just pretty close.”

Louis groans and places his head on his hands, “And here I was,” he says through his hands, “controlling myself from jumping your bones when all along you were fucking available.”

Harry smirks, “You wanted to jump my bones?”

Louis removes his hands from his face and nods, “Very much so but Zayn texted me a while ago to not have any sex in this place because this is where we make food.”

Harry nods, “Understandable.” He looks at Louis, “Are blowjobs considered sex?”

Louis nods as well, “Yeah, it is –” his eyes widen and his gaze falls to Harry’s expression – smirking and eyebrows wiggling, “that is such an unattractive trait but it looks really hot on you.”

Harry shrugs, “What can I say?” Louis chuckles, “How about,” Louis shivers as Harry’s fingers dance along his knee up to his thighs, “we don’t tell Zayn or,” his hands come up on the semi-hard bulge in Louis’ jeans, “I’ll clean this kitchen spotless after I blow you and Zayn won’t even know about the moans that filled this place and the spunk that might’ve possibly spilled on the floors, _if_ I don’t suck you clean, that is.”

And Louis moans under that and it has Harry chuckling and unbuttoning and fully unzipping his jeans. It has him hopping off the counter, coat on the floor. He pulls Louis by his legs, making the older boy squeak in surprise as his feet dangle a bit off the counter. Harry pulls his jeans off and spreads his legs apart, relishing in Louis’ hardening cock against his stomach, leaking and ready to be sucked.

He looks at Louis through his eyelashes before he wraps his hands around his cock and gives the head a kitten lick, causing Louis to buck his hips a bit. Harry pushes them down in their place before he takes what he can of Louis until he can feel himself hitting the back of Harry’s throat and that’s _so hot_ seeing Harry, eyes closed and hollowed cheeks and humming around Louis’ cock.

Harry wraps his hands around the part he can’t reach and he’s pumping it up and down and it has Louis in absolute bliss because Harry’s mouth is so hot and whenever he’s pulling off just a bit, his tongue would lick the slit and it has him throwing his head back, eyes rolled back and he doesn’t even care that he accidentally hit the door of the cupboard hard that after this, he might be feeling pain.

A few more licks and a few more pumps and it has Louis moaning out a, “Harry, I’m going to…” and his jaw drops, forming an ‘o’ shape and he’s spilling inside of Harry’s throat and he kept to his word because he’s sucking Louis clean and he’s sucking as well, helping him off his high and soon, he’s pulling out and he carefully puts Louis’ boxers on him and Louis moans because he’s oversensitive but it’s okay.

“I should return the favor.” Louis says after Harry hops back next to him.

And Harry doesn’t answer because he’s leaning in to Louis and he’s kissing him passionately, cupping his cheek and Louis can taste himself and this is _so hot_ as well.

*

Both boys don’t realize that they’ve slept after that, cuddling against one another after Louis pulls on his jeans. It’s four in the morning the next day when they hear a knock on the store door. Both boys walk towards it and see Niall waving at them, a happy grin on his face. Harry opens the door and in walks Niall.

“The snow storm has passed and Josh’s uncle has one of them trucks that clear of the snow so I called Josh for it and they’re outside right now, we can go home.” Niall says and both Harry and Louis look at each fondly and Niall groans, “Oh, fuck, you two had sex in my kitchen, huh?”

Louis slaps his shoulder, “You didn’t tell me Harry was single.”

“You didn’t ask dipshit.” Niall says and there’s a hint of a smile there, “Now, come on, the meter’s running.” And both boys rush to the kitchen to retrieve their coats and hurry in to Josh’s uncle’s truck, greeting his uncle and Josh along and they’re both driven to their apartment complex.

*

Zayn turns to Liam as he turns to retrieve his keys from his coat pocket, “I love you, Liam. I really do but it’s Christmas and I have a Skype chat with my family and I can’t really go to dinner right now.”

Liam pouts at him and whines, “But Zayn.”

Zayn groans from the umpteenth time Liam has begged and pouted at him, “Liam, I really –” he unlocks the door and opens it and screams, almost falling back – but Liam catches him – when people in his and Louis’ apartment shout a ‘surprise!’ at him. “Oh my, God.” He says, jaw dropping as he sees his family gathered behind the couch along with Louis’ family and Louis, Harry and his family, Niall and his family, Liam and his family and Josh and his family. He turns to Liam, “You knew about this?”

Liam chuckles, “You’d think I’d actually steer you from a Skype video chat with your family when you can’t be with them on Christmas? I’ m wounded.” But there’s a hint of a smile in his face and Zayn shakes his head fondly and he wraps his arms around Liam and kisses him.

“Oi, there are children here!” Louis shouts.

Zayn pulls away and leads Liam in the flat and is greeted and hugged by his parents and teased and loved by his sisters and it’s pretty much what you should expect Christmas to look like. Anne, Harry’s Mom, and Johannah, Louis’ Mom, goes to the kitchen to get the food ready and Tricia, Zayn’s Mom, and Karen, Liam’s Mom, are talking amongst each other like they’ve been old friends.

Niall wraps his arm around Josh and he’s looking at Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn and says, “I love this Christmas. This is basically the best Christmas ever.” And all the boys agree.

And the night is filled with laughs, eating and love while Michael Bublé’s Christmas album plays slowly in the background and when they’re tired of it, Zayn gets out the Barry Manilow album he bought when he first met Liam and Yaser laughs at that because, “I never really taught you how to be smooth.” That has them roaring with laughter.

But it’s okay because they’re all together, in a small cramped apartment, but that’s where they’ll rather be.  

**Author's Note:**

> the end is crap i know but i did it in the last minute because i had to post this before christmas ends in my country and this is a really random fic i know and it took me two months to finish it well no it took me a week to finish it i had the idea two months ago and i had a page of it done then i erased it then redid it a week ago and word accidentally vomited a 18.1K words and 31 pages of a christmas fic so yeah wow i didn't even know this was possible.
> 
> but yeah. oh.


End file.
